1. Field
The present invention relates generally to pneumatic conveying systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a pneumatic conveyor for conveying a batch of fine material.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional pressure vessels are commonly used to transport fine materials through a line in a dense-phase flow using compressed air. These known pressure vessels can be loaded with material, which collects at the bottom of the vessel adjacent to an outlet. The vessel is pressurized with compressed air in the space above the material so that the compressed air forces the material through the outlet.
However, these known systems have certain deficiencies. For instance, the outlet of the prior art pressure vessel becomes clogged when attempting to convey very fine materials, such as Type C powder materials. Conventional pressure vessels also do not permit the operator to load and convey a custom mixture of multiple fine materials.